<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыцари и драконы by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247874">Рыцари и драконы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Ratings: R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыцарям свойственно преувеличивать наивность принцесс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Griffith (Berserk), King/Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыцари и драконы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на заявку "AU. ООС Шарлотты. Принцесса не влюбляется в Гриффита с первого взгляда. Он, наоборот, ее пугает".</p><p>Для ФБ-2015, спецквест на тему "Эстетическое воспитание".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рыцарям, думает Шарлотта, свойственно преувеличивать наивность принцесс.</p><p>      Она восторженно, беспечно улыбается, делает пируэт, ведомая твердой рукой Гриффита. Бросает быстрый взгляд туда, где, опираясь на поручни балкона, стоит хмурый король. На мгновение их глаза встречаются; так и есть: он вдвойне зол оттого, что не может дать выхода своей злости.</p><p>      Невинность принцесс, думает Шарлотта, рыцарям тоже свойственно преувеличивать.</p><p>      Она жмурится от удовольствия. Гриффит глубоко и почтительно кланяется.</p><p>      — Здесь душно, — говорит Шарлотта, и он немедленно вызывается проводить ее в сад.</p><p>      Немного страшно, но это ничего: рядом с Гриффитом всегда немного страшно. Все потому, что он похож на злую куклу с фарфоровым личиком и холодными глазами — такая была у Шарлотты в детстве, пугала ее, бледным пятном выделяясь в темноте у кровати, но выбросить было нельзя: эта принадлежала еще матери. У куклы были резкие тонкие черты — востренький нос, изогнутые в усмешке губы. Шарлотта знает, что похожа на мать: теперь у нее есть почти такая же игрушка, только живая и по-настоящему опасная.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда терпеть постоянную тревогу стало невмоготу, она доверила свои страхи няньке.</p><p>      — Дурная, — сказала маленькая Шарлотта, тыкая пальчиком в золотую шнуровку на кукольном платье. Чтобы решиться, понадобилось три дня: все казалось, что кукла знает о ее намерениях, и, попытайся Шарлотта спрятать ее в сундук, случится что-нибудь ужасное.</p><p>      Няня высоко подняла брови, будто воспитанница сказала что-то несусветно глупое. А потом она взяла куклу в руки — крайне бережно, словно это распятие с Ястребом, не меньше, — и покрутила ее перед лицом Шарлотты. Та невольно вжала голову в плечи.</p><p>      — Она прекрасна, — отрезала няня. Потрогала завитый льняной локон (настоящие волосы — интересно, чьи они были?), подняла маленькую кукольную ручку в кипени ажурных кружев. — И ваша матушка очень ее любила. Уж Ее Величество не стала бы возиться с дурными вещами, как считаете?</p><p>      С того дня одержимостью принцессы стало узнать, чем таким матери нравилась эта злая красавица.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Говоря о том, что никого из соратников не может назвать другом, ведь они слепо следуют за его мечтой, Гриффит смотрит в небо, будто видит там что-то, открытое только его взору.</p><p>      Шарлотта надеется, что на лице у нее — достаточная степень восторга и трепета, потому что ей немного смешно. Хочется спросить: сможет ли он повторить все это в глаза своим командирам, особенно тому огромному, Гатсу, кажется?</p><p>      Уж наверняка не решится.</p><p>      Зато такое можно рассказать неискушенной юной принцессе. Проявить доверие к ней. Показать, что, раз Гриффит делится сокровенными чаяниями, она для него особенная. Влюбить в себя.</p><p>      Шарлотта кутается в камзол командира Ястребов. Держит лицо. Скучает.</p><p>      Рыцари не видят дальше своего носа, даже если они так хороши и опасны.</p><p>      С воплем «Беда!» к фонтану выбегает Анна.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Папа, она красивая? — спросила Шарлотта, держа куклу на вытянутых руках. — Прекрасная?</p><p>      Король едва мазнул взглядом по игрушке, кивнул и уставился в окно. Последние дни он, и так вечно хмурый, был непривычно задумчивым, каким-то отсутствующим — с тех пор, как объявил о помолвке с юной герцогиней Самборской, последней в своем древнем и славном роду.</p><p>      Говорили, что будущая королева похожа на прежнюю внешне, но привычки и манеры у них совсем разные. Это, думала маленькая Шарлотта, наверное, как зеленые яблоки: на вид могут быть совершенно одинаковыми, но одно сладкое, а другим можно набить оскомину.</p><p>      — А я, папа? — Шарлотта осторожно подергала короля за бархатный рукав. — Я красивая?</p><p>      Король посмотрел на нее пристально, словно увидел впервые, и как-то вымученно улыбнулся:<br/>      — Точь-в-точь как матушка.</p><p>      Шарлотта серьезно кивнула и убрала куклу на место. Король был не первым, кому она задала свой вопрос. Этот ответ ее устраивал.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Она немного волнуется: вдруг найдутся доказательства? Шарлотта выплакала все глаза на похоронах Юлиуса и Адониса — ей все же жаль мальчика, которому не повезло родиться наследником престола, но, право слово, неужто кто-то думал, что она в самом деле хочет за него замуж? — однако ничего по-настоящему ужасного больше не случилось.</p><p>      Тот случай на охоте убедил ее: Гриффит не ошибется. Он спас ее, остановив лошадь, — зрелищно, но без лишнего апломба, как истинный рыцарь, — и не дал себя убить.</p><p>      У него все должно получиться. Ну пожалуйста, пусть у него получится.</p><p>      Когда погибает «матушка», Шарлотта тоже плачет. И думает, перебирая четки: что теперь будет? Есть еще отец, и теперь его внимательный взор обратится на дочь, потому что больше уже не на кого.</p><p>      Будущее кажется неопределенным.</p><p>      Гриффит между тем отбывает на взятие неприступной крепости. Шарлотта на всякий случай молится за него денно и нощно: в книгах пишут, что это помогает.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      В распоряжении королевской дочери все лучшее — от шелковых простынь до золотых височных подвесок, от заморских вин (если Его Величество позволит попробовать) до самой большой в государстве библиотеки.</p><p>      У принцессы не так уж много обязанностей: уроки танцев и музыки, балы по торжественным случаям, где появляться она стала не так уж давно, чтение и рукоделие. Шарлотте в равной степени нравилось листать рыцарские романы и вышивать на тонком выбеленном полотне: первое давало пищу для размышлений, которым она предавалась, возясь с нитками и пяльцами.</p><p>      В книгах были яблоки обоих сортов, и авторы, казалось Шарлотте, полагали их равно соблазнительными. Кроткая принцесса, томящаяся в башне, обретала в рыцаре защитника и стража. Он убивал ее именем. Он был ее мечом.</p><p>      Злые ведьмы тоже нередко бывали прекрасны и вожделенны, но для того, чтобы погубить врага, им хватало собственных чар.</p><p>      И чаще всего они все равно оказывались побеждены.</p><p>      Шарлотта считала: беспомощные принцессы — умнее и хитрее. Кукла на туалетном столике улыбалась, будто все понимая.</p><p>      Новая королева не развеяла печаль супруга: у яблока оказался не тот вкус. Осознала это и сама «матушка»: слишком уж холодна она стала с падчерицей, слишком усердно критиковала ее наряды и умения, слишком заботилась о ее целомудрии. Шарлотта притворялась, будто не понимает причины нападок. А Его Величество смотрел на дочь с затаенной тоской. Он разгонял ее робких поклонников резкими словами и суровыми взглядами. Как бы невзначай касался ее плеча, обнаженного вырезом платья, — и задерживал руку дольше, чем следовало. Вроде бы случайно заходил в спальню, когда она переодевалась ко сну.</p><p>      Шарлотта делала вид, что не замечает этих странностей. В рыцарских романах рассказывалось и о драконах, стерегущих свое сокровище. С ними лучше было не ссориться: не всякая ведьма совладает с их могуществом, куда уж слабой и пока одинокой принцессе.</p><p>      Шарлотта ясно видела: нет никого, кто смог бы ее защитить. Придворные франты — напыщенные, больше всего боящиеся болтнуть лишнего или пустить ветры в присутствии высших сановников, декоративные воины, изнеженные, избалованные, тешащие себя мыслью, будто умеют плести интриги, — все они не годились на роль ее меча.</p><p>      А потом появился Гриффит.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда после взятия Долдрей Гриффит въезжает в город, сияющий, будто ангел Господень, когда король, скрипя зубами, присуждает ему дворянский титул, Шарлота знает: она — последняя крепость, которую Гриффиту нужно взять на пути к своей мечте. У нее — ключи от белого замка, возвышающегося над королевством. Нет больше ни Юлиуса, ни Адониса, ни даже королевы-мачехи — все загадочным образом погибли, освободив дорогу прекрасному рыцарю.</p><p>      Шарлотта вспоминает, как приставала ко всем в детстве: «Красива ли моя кукла?» — и каждый отвечал: «Ваше Высочество, она дивно хороша».</p><p>      О ней самой никто так не говорил. Ей говорили: «Вы как матушка».</p><p>      Значит, думала Шарлотта тогда, мама завела страшную игрушку потому, что сама не обладала этим благословенным свойством — наводить на людей ужас своей неприступной холодностью, отстраненным, величественным, зловещим совершенством.</p><p>      Но ничем-то эта кукла матери не помогла. Потому что была неживая.</p><p>      Шарлотта оставила ее у кровати — как напоминание, как испытание духа: смотри своим страхам в лицо и не пропусти среди них тот, что станет оружием, если не в твоих силах внушать трепет самой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Она узнала Гриффита сразу: он пугал ее. Казался хищным и злонамеренным.</p><p>      Великолепным.</p><p>      Только бы ему не ошибиться, думала Шарлотта, наблюдая за Гриффитом в бальной зале: торжество на лице, гордо вздернутый подбородок. Только бы ему не ошибиться, ведь рыцари такие дураки — об этом пишут во всех романах.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Он вваливается в окно, мокрый с ног до головы, с потерянным взглядом.</p><p>      Что же ты делаешь, хочется взвыть Шарлотте, что же ты творишь? Ты всё погубишь.</p><p>      — Лорд Гриффит?.. — шепчет она едва слышно.</p><p>      Она бы вытолкнула его обратно, но он сильнее. Его руки, сжимающие грудь Шарлотты, губы, затыкающие рот поцелуем, — все мокрое и такое холодное, будто он мертвый. Белый. Фарфоровый. Страшный.</p><p>      Ужас сковывает Шарлотту, и она позволяет увлечь себя на кровать. Отрешенно, будто это не с ней, отмечает, что уже обнажена, что рубашка валяется на полу, скомканная и влажная от прикосновений Гриффита.</p><p>      Он целует ее шею и грудь, разводит ей колени жестко и властно, и Шарлотта не находит слов, чтобы возразить, — они застревают в горле, липнут к языку — только тонко вскрикивает, когда Гриффит входит в нее, резко и болезненно, пусть его стараниями между ног у нее и мокро.</p><p>      Яблоко сорвано, и теперь уже неважно, каким оно было на вкус.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Только бы ему не попасться, думает Шарлотта, глядя на голую, покрытую испариной спину Гриффита.</p><p>      Только бы ему не…</p><p>      И засыпает.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Утром в комнату Шарлотты приходит король. На постели кровавые пятна — как на эшафоте.</p><p>      Когда он, всласть накричавшись и унизив ее, хлопает дверью, а в замке тяжело, со скрежетом проворачивает ключ, Шарлотта встает и смахивает куклу на пол. Фарфоровое лицо трескается наискось, через переносицу. Видно, что внутри головы — спутанный комок чьих-то белых волос.</p><p>      Рыцари такие дураки. Гриффит разбудил дракона.</p><p>      И теперь Шарлотта осталась в его власти — совсем одна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>